Forever
by Princess Anastasia Vladescu
Summary: Sequel to Pain. What happens when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's forever is shattered by an unexpected enemy? What will happen to their pups? InuXFluffy yaoi parts! Dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1: Forever Begins

There is nothing to fear but fear itself. But what happens when fear itself rears its ugly head into your forever? Will you let your forever continue and ignore the fear? Or would you fight fear and win back your happiness?

The palace of the west is a grand castle dedicated to a long line of very powerful, full blooded dog demons. That chain was broken when Lord Inu-no-Tashio mated a human and had a hanyou son. That chain was once cracked once more when Inu-no-Tashio's only full youkai son mated said half demon. They live in the palace now, happily together with a son and daughter of their own.

Inuyasha sighed. His children were fighting…Again. His mate, Sesshomaru, just sat beside him in the green grasses of their garden and watched. He watched his spitting image battle Inuyasha's spitting image and grinned at the irony. Fifteen years ago that would have still been them. Although Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hadn't aged a bit since then, their children definitely had.

Sacomaru, their son who is ten minutes older than his sister, had filled out since childhood. His thick silver hair once flowed to the middle of his back had been cut to where it barely touched his shoulders. His hair was also spikey and his bangs sometimes fell into his handsome face. Little dog ears stood from the top of his head, just like Inuyasha. His amber eyes were not very narrow, but they still retained an almond shape.

He was fairly tall to where he could almost say he was as tall as Inuyasha. He had a very lean build, but no one should underestimate his power. He and his sister only had a quarter of human blood.

His sister was a beauty to behold. Kanari was almost exactly like Sesshomaru in almost every way. That is, if you didn't count her attitude. Her hair was also thick and the exact same silver color as her fathers' and brother's, but it fell in curls all the way down her back. Her eyes were a shade lighter than her brother's and wider. She had Sesshomaru's face markings, though they were not as pronounced. She was also tall, about an inch from catching up with her brother. She was very slender and although her body attracted almost any male's eyes, she was very feisty and boyish.

Sacomaru was calm most of the time, but he had Inuyasha's temper like his sister also has. Right now they were fighting on who was stronger, an almost daily occurrence in their household. Renge, their most trusted healer, friend, and servant, came and sat with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, watching as well. She wanted to know if Kanari would win again.

Just when the fight was getting good, Kanari stopped suddenly and rushed to join her fathers. She went to Sesshomaru and held his hands.

"Papa, Papa! Are the wolves almost here!?" she jumped up and down eagerly. Ever since she was little, she loved to see her 'uncle', Koga. Koga is married to a powerful wolf demon and sorceress named Ai. They have three children, their eldest don only being about six months younger than the twins since Ai's pregnancies were short. His name is Kyen, and what Kanari didn't realize was that she had a crush on someone who was always like a cousin to her.

Kyen was a very handsome young man. He had black hair, just like his father, and his mother's emerald eyes. He was a couple inches taller than Sacomaru, but not taller than Sesshomaru. He was lean, but he had fairly well built muscles under his dark skin. He had shocking white teeth and fangs that would always bear a smile for the twins. He had a very kind disposition.

His two sisters on the other hand, did not. At least not to Kanari. It was safe to say that they hated the poor girl. They were twins as well, but they looked more alike. Other than the color of their hair, they were identical. They both had beautiful blue eyes and very pretty faces. They were a little bit shorter than Kanari and they were skinny as sticks to the dog demon girl.

Kyoko had light brown while her sister had black hair. Both twins had hair down to the middle of their backs. Kyen's hair was about as long, but he kept his in a ponytail like his father. They were visiting for Kyoko and Kanade's birthday.

Sesshomaru laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and nodded.

"Yes, baby girl, they will be here soon," he sniffed the air. "Very soon, I should say," As he finished his sentence, the cheers and howls of two young men were heard. Even though Koga had a family now, he still acted like a teenager himself. Sesshomaru remembered the first time she had ever met the wolves. Kyen was very little and Ai was still pregnant with the twins…

_Flashback_

It was a very sunny day at the palace of the west and the screeching laughter of children flowed like sweet music all through the grounds. Sacomaru and Kanari were only about two and were now enjoying their favorite pastime-annoying the hell out of Jaken. The little imp had learned to be patient with the toddlers though, he knew if he was not Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha might just kill him.

Right now Sacomaru was beating the hell out of Jaken with his little doll. The twins' dolls were the exact replicas of their fathers. Rin and Renge had made them when Sesshomaru was pregnant. Kanari had automatically claimed the figure of Sesshomaru.

Not that she didn't love Inuyasha as well, but ever since she was born she had a strong connection with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was her papa and Kanari was Sesshomaru's baby girl.

Before Sesshomaru found out he was carrying twins, he had always pictured a beautiful little girl, and that was what he got. But of course, he still holds a special place in his heart for his little boy.

Sacomaru and Kanari were giggling hysterically at the crying imp. Kanari held her doll close and played with its hair. She sniffed the air and looked around wildly. Something was out of place. She didn't bother telling Jaken where she was going, she just ran to her fathers' bedroom. She knocked rapidly until she got an answer.

Sesshomaru heard one of his children running to his room and pulled away from his mate. Inuyasha groaned, even though he knew after the children were born that they wouldn't have as many intimate moments together. The only clothing they had shed was their shirts, which neither of them bothered to put back on. They heard the rapid knocks and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come in," When Sesshomaru caught sight of his daughter's face, he rushed to her.

"Kanari, baby, what's the matter!? Are you hurt!? Did something happen!?" the little girl shook herself out of her trance and laid her big amber eyes upon her father.

"Papa, I smelled someone coming this way," She said more calmly then she felt. Sesshomaru threw a panicked glance at Inuyasha, who was sitting on the bed, frozen with worry.

"It smelled like dirt and trees and some kind of animal…almost like us, but not as sweet," Sesshomaru relaxed as her lisped voice reached his ears. Inuyasha chuckled and kneeled next to them.

"Honey, those are the wolves. The ookami. They are our friends," Kanari nodded but still looked unsure. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shrugged on their tops and went out to greet them. Kanari still clung onto Sesshomaru, her shoulders stiff as she looked around nervous and alert.

They all heard the wolves before they saw the little pack. He heard the squealing laughter of a little boy and the booming guffaw of a grown man. When the dark haired ookami skidded to a stop in front of them, Kanari jumped and growled. Koga's head whipped around, looking for her.

Inuyasha lifted his daughter and called for his son. Koga blinked a couple times as he stared at the little girl. A goofy grin spread across his face and he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Wow, she's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. She looks shockingly like you, Sesshomaru," he held out his hand to her. Kanari thought about it for a moment and hid her face in Inuyasha's snow white hair. Then she peeked out at him and touched her clawed hand to his. Koga smiled again and looked over at his mate, who had just caught up. Kanari struggled to get out of her father's arms. She landed on her feet delicately and gazed at the little boy in front of her. She took the shy boy's hand in hers.

"Let's go play, wolfie,"

_Present_

Kanari smiled at the memory and turned to greet her friends.

**Hope you like it! It took a long time! I had trouble with getting inspiration, but I made it! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Spiders

Kanari saw Kyen first, as she always did. He had a huge grin on his face as he was pushing his father out of the way. Koga growled and tried getting ahead, but his son was too fast. He finally gave up and Kyen laughed before coming over to Kanari. He gave her a huge hug, lifting her off the ground.

"H-hey!" she laughed. His white smile stood out against his tan skin and his dark bangs fell in his eyes. She giggled quietly after he put her down and blushed.

"How've you been, Kanari?" He asks after a minute. Kanari giggles again and Kyoko and Kanade rolled their eyes and Sacomaru groaned. She turned on her brother, growling at him.

"Can it, you idiot!" She turned back to Kyen and smiled sweetly. "I've been doing fine. How about you, I haven't seen you in forever," Kyen grinned and patted her head.

"I'm alright, pup," Kanari snorted.

"I'm older than you, kid!" She reached up to poke him in the nose. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Through this whole ordeal, Ai and Sesshomaru were chatting absentmindedly while Inuyasha and Koga were staring open-mouthed at their children. Inuyasha could see the sincere, caring look in Kyen's eyes and the protective way he seemed to stand over his daughter. Koga was flabbergasted at the way Kanari seemed to glow around his son. She was blushing slightly and her eyes seemed to glitter every time she would glance up at Kyen's face. The young wolf then said something that made everyone freeze.

"You're my little puppy…" He said in all seriousness. Sacomaru, who had been politely speaking to Kyoko and Kanade, flushed an angry red. He suddenly forced himself in between Kyen and his sister and growled. He leaned into a feral crouch and snarled uncontrollably at the wolf. Kyen stayed absolutely still, trying to be as un-threatening as possible.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? My sister belongs to no one!" He screeched. Kanari stood, frozen in shock. She had never seen this part of her brother. Sesshomaru whimpered slightly, calling Inuyasha's attention to his mate.

"Do something, Inu…" He whispered. Inuyasha nodded and slowly inched toward his enraged son. He put a hand on the younger inu's shoulder and expanded his youkai to calm him. Sacomaru relaxed, but continued to glare at Kyen. He heard a slight sniffling sound and whipped around to face his sister. His face softened as he saw her pained expression.

"Aw, sis, don't cry! Please, I-I don't know what came over me!" Kanari didn't know why this upset her so much, but she didn't even want to look at her brother right now.

"You jerk! Why are you so mean!? I-I don't want to see you anymore!" She yelled out childishly and ran at an incredible speed into the forest surrounding her fathers' land.

Inuyasha had a sobbing Sesshomaru in his arms, trying to comfort him as Ai was patting her son's head.

"Are you okay, dear? I was-" Kyen cut her off and stood up and away from his mother.

"We should go after her…She looked really upset. She needs…" he trailed off as he glanced at Sacomaru, who was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Kyoko snorted.

"Why should we? If she doesn't want to be here with us, then let her be. The girl knows how to take care of herself…" She rolled her eyes and Kanade nodded.

"Yeah, none of this would have happened if you weren't so stupid Kyen…" Kyen snarled at the small girl.

"What the Hell did I do!?" The twins looked at him incredulously.

"You were the one who decided to flirt with her and piss poor SySy off…" Kanade started.

"Yeah, that cute little bit about her being your puppy…Would have pissed me off too," She glanced at Sacomaru as he stiffened. Kyen stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru went to him, tears still in his eyes. He embraced the young wolf tightly.

"I'm just so glad you're alright! You have no idea what Sacomaru could have done to you!" Kyen knew that he was like a son to the inuyoukai, and understood why he was so upset. Suddenly, they saw some crows fly up from a tree in the distance. Then, they heard Kanari scream.

Kanari had been running through the forest for a while and was beginning to get tired. She figured someone would come after her sometime or another, so she sat to rest. She saw something move from the corner of her eye and stared at it intently. She choked on a gasp when she saw a giant spider. She had always been afraid of spiders, ever since she was a baby. Her papa had told her one time that he wasn't a fan of them either, so maybe she got it from Sesshomaru. She stood up and slowly backed away from the insect.

She bumped into something and had to hold back a scream. She spun around and looked up into the eyes of a really tall, handsome demon. He was about as tall as Sesshomaru, but he was the polar opposite of her Papa. He had really dark hair that was about the length of her brother's and deep maroon eyes. He was fairly tanned though, wearing a black hakama and pants.

He was smirking at Kanari and she realized suddenly that he must only be about her age. He was handsome, but there was something about him that Kanari didn't like.

"Are you alright? You stood up very fast just now; did that little spider bite you?" He asked lightly. He almost seemed to be making a joke, but Kanari didn't get it.

"I'm fine, thank you. Might I ask who you are and why you are on my family's land?" His smirk grew as she attempted to tower over him with her voice.

"My name is Darius, and you, beautiful?" Kanari snickered. She was used to this; every guy she ever ran into always saw her body and forgot that she might have a brain too.

"None of your business," She huffed and glared at him. "If I was you, I'd leave before my dads find you," He grinned and looked to the direction of the palace.

"So it is true, Lord Sesshomaru and his mate live here…" He smirked. Kanari groaned. She hadn't meant to give that away.

"I suggest you run…" She growled ferociously, shocking Darius. He laughed and suddenly Kanari was surrounded by large hairy spiders. She paled and tried to squirm away from them. Darius caught her by the arm and yanked her into his arms. His eyes had darkened with lust.

"You will be fun to play with…" he whispered in her ear. Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to get free. He laughed at her futile attempts. Kanari did what she could.

She screamed.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Please don't hate on my baby, or I may have to cut you. ^. ^ Oh, and I may not post a new chapter if I don't get some lovely reviews :D I love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Masculininty

**OK! Chapter 3! ^. ^ There were some people who didn't understand why Sesshomaru was in tears in the last chapter. Well, think of it like this: Kyen is like a son to Sesshomaru and when Sacomaru was threatening him, he was this=(_) close to killing Kyen. That would be enough to freak any mother/father out. And YAOI scene! ^_^**

They heard Kanari's scream and Kyen was flying in that direction. Sacomaru was close at his heels, causing some tension that they both ignored. Inuyasha wanted to force Sesshomaru to stay, but he knew he wouldn't win in an argument with his beloved uke. They were getting close enough to where they could hear a struggle. Kanari's loud cries and grunts were heard, only infuriating the two boys more.

When they reached her, Kyen was ready to rip someone's throat out. His growl seemed loud enough to reach the eastern lands when he saw his friend pinned against a tree by a dark haired demon. Darius groaned when he was aware of their presence. Sesshomaru let out a shocked gasp as the image made memories painfully shock his mind. Inuyasha sensed his mate's tension and looked closer at Darius.

"Who the hell are you!? Get off of my daughter!" Darius chuckled and pulled away from her. He bowed slightly and his eyes widened slightly as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"My name is Darius….Son of Naraku," Sesshomaru gasped and choked back a sob. Inuyasha snarled violently, and Koga and Ai followed with deep resonating growls. Sesshomaru soon came out of his shocked state and hissed as well. None of the children knew why their parents were acting that way, but they ignored it. Kyen rushed to Kanari, standing between Darius and the inuyoukai female. He narrowed his eyes and growled deeply.

"I see that Sesshomaru survived birthing children…Father Thought you would die…." Sesshomaru flinched. Kanari saw the way her papa was acting, and got in Darius' face.

"Get out," She growled. He put his hands up in surrender, knowing that he was outnumbered. He smiled at Kanari in a way that made a chill run up her spine.

"This will not be the last time you see me, Beautiful. Goodbye, Kanari…"

By the time they got back to the palace, it was around dusk. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru welcomed the ookami to stay. They accepted, and that night Sesshomaru sat, deep in thought, on his bed. Inuyasha knew something was wrong, but he didn't know how to approach it.

"Are you ok? Is it all of the stuff with Naraku's son…?" He asked hesitantly. Sesshomaru looked up and laughed slightly.

"Surprisingly not…I just…" He trailed off and sighed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close.

"Tell me, my love…" Sesshomaru sighed again. Inuyasha noticed that his cheeks flushed a slight pink as he looked away.

"Ever since all of this started….I have felt like less of a…less of a…" He took a deep breath. "Like less of a man," Inuyasha chuckled.

"I like you this way, but if there's anything I can do to help, tell me…" Sesshomaru blushed a deeper scarlet. He didn't speak, but he suddenly pushed Inuyasha down on the bed and straddled him.

"I want to…" He ground his hips against Inuyasha, making him moan. "..Just once outoto..." He whispered in the hanyou's sensitive ears, making the younger shiver. Inuyasha couldn't respond. In the back of his mind, he should have expected this. With his masculinity being repressed because of being a uke while also being a "mother", it must be dying to come out. But he was still nervous. He had never been in this position before. Inuyasha smiled and patted his mates head.

"It's alright, saiai…I know you can do this," Inuyasha's words were comforting to hear. Sesshomaru kissed his mate passionately. He could feel his younger brother's arousal through their mating mark, which only turned him on more. Inuyasha couldn't believe how surreal the image of his uke above him was. Sesshomaru truly was mesmerizing. His silver locks were cascading down beside them, pooling next to Inuyasha on the bed. The bright blush on the elder's face only made him more beautiful.

"You know how to do this…You weren't always a uke, Aniki," Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha had such faith in him. But he was telling the truth, although he barely remembered it, he had rutted with many women when it was needed.

Inuyasha helped him start things by taking his clothes off and kissing Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru shuddered and moaned. He removed his clothing quickly and pulled Inuyasha into a kiss. Their arousals rubbed against each other's and they both moaned. Inuyasha smiled and pulled away from his brother.

"Shall I pleasure you, my alpha?" Sesshomaru gasped and blushed as they were flipped around. He was angry for a moment until he saw what his younger brother was doing. Inuyasha was trailing kisses down Sesshomaru's chest and stomach. When he finally found his target, a pink tongue flicked out and touched the tip of Sesshomaru's swollen cock.

Sesshomaru almost lost it there. Inuyasha chuckled and engulfed his mate's member entirely. Sesshomaru moaned loudly and bucked his hips. His younger purred, causing his throat to vibrate against his brother's cock. Sesshomaru moaned and mewled as Inuyasha sucked harshly and pumped up and down. Right before Sesshomaru climaxed, Inuyasha pulled away.

Sesshomaru was disappointed for a moment before remembering what his purpose had been. He flipped them over once again and hovered over his brother. Inuyasha was blushing deeply, not used to this kind of attention. He reached over to the table next to his bed and pulled out a bottle, from which he squeezed a small amount of sweet smelling gel onto his hand. Sesshomaru gasped as his brother covered his cock in it.

Inuyasha tried to make this easy for him. He wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist for easier entrance. He was nervous, really nervous in fact. Sesshomaru sensed this and was somewhat glad. He wasn't the only one nervous one here!

"Sessh….I-I wanna feel what you feel…" Inuyasha said quietly. That turned Sesshomaru on more than anything he had done so far tonight. He unthinkingly thrust into Inuyasha without prepping him much. Inuyasha gasped and cried out in pain. Sesshomaru stroked his brother's face while painfully waiting to move.

Inuyasha was panting at the feel of his uke's cock inside of him. Sesshomaru couldn't stand staying still in the hot cavern for much longer. After a couple painstaking minutes, Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru began to thrust in and out of his lover. Inuyasha moaned loudly and met each thrust with his own.

Sesshomaru had never felt anything like this before. It was the single most amazing and pleasurable thing he had ever felt. The sight of his brother underneath him was almost enough to send him over the edge in itself. Each thrust against his leaking member was ecstasy; he almost couldn't control himself from fucking his brother into oblivion.

Soon, though, he felt himself beginning to climax. Inuyasha was calling out his name in a very intoxicating manor. Within a few minutes, Inuyasha began to tighten around Sesshomaru and he moaned out once more before cumming all over both of the brothers. Sesshomaru finally couldn't take it anymore and with a few more thrusts, he too climaxed inside of his brother.

Sesshomaru collapsed on top of his brother, exhausted. Inuyasha smiled at his mate and caressed his cheek.

"I knew…I knew you could….do it…Aniki…" He said in between shallow pants. Sesshomaru smiled and curled up next to his brother. He let out a happy sigh and began to drift to sleep.

"Thank you, Outoto…but I think I might just stick to being your beta for a long time…" Inuyasha chuckled. He stroked his mate's hair as they both began to finally fall asleep.

"I love you, Sesshomaru" was the last thing that was heard before they both drifted off to sleep.

Not too far away, a tall dark haired man sat in a tree, watching the far away castle intently. He was going to avenge his father and finish what he had started, no matter what it took.

"Sadly, dear Kanari, you will pay as well for your fathers' wrongdoings against my family…" He chuckled darkly. "I do believe that history will repeat itself, with you playing the part of Sesshomaru…" Darius could vaguely make out Kanari's outline as she went to her balcony.

**Rate and review lovelies! I'm sorry that I haven't updated, my laptop deleted my story…**


	4. Chapter 4:Darius' Pain & Kyen's Choice

**I'm so sorry it took so long… **** I had a lack of inspiration for a while. I feel really bad cuz I really do love you guys! 3**

Darius continued to stare at the palace. He had done that for a while, just watched their life go on perfectly. He saw the family that he never had in their happiness. He envied them for their happiness, and hated them for taking his father away. He had just been born the day he was murdered. His mother told him the story of his triumphant father who terrorized all of Japan. A great leader he would have been if the stupid hanyou hadn't caused his demise.

Darius growled under his breath. Inuyasha might as well have caused his mother's death as well. When he turned fourteen, he was sent off to train with a very skilled master in the north. He heard the news from Sensei Zao.

"Darius, my young pupil, I have terrible news for you," He had started. Darius had felt an icy pit begin to grow in his stomach. The grave look on his master's face was very troublesome to the young man.

"Your mother passed this morning…" Darius gasped, a pained, almost choking type sound. His eyes welled with tears, something he had no reconciliation of ever doing before in his life.

"How?" He sounded much calmer than he felt when he finally spoke. Zao sighed and patted Darius' shoulder.

"She poisoned herself…She couldn't stand the pain of losing her mate, your father, any longer." Darius took a deep breath, trying to settle his jumbled emotions. He had always been fairly good at calming himself.

"You have been a loyal pupil of mine, and one of the most gifted young men I have ever had the pleasure to call my student," Zao looked the young man in the eye. "I would be more than happy to take you in as my own,"

But Darius refused, he could take care of himself. He never saw Sensei Zao again, nor did he ever go to his childhood home. He had one mission and one mission only: To destroy the hanyou, Inuyasha's family just as he had destroyed his…

_Thwap! _Kanari took off the head of another target, the sixth one today in fact. She growled under her breath as she envisioned Darius' face on the next scarecrow. This time, she flung her poison at it and enjoyed the sight of his face melting away. She had come to the training house early that morning. She had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. She had imagined spiders crawling all over her, their hairy legs and tiny fangs brushing dangerously on her skin.

She still had her childhood fear of spiders, and the confrontation with Darius hadn't helped. She knew for a fact that both her dad and her papa were getting some well-deserved rest, as well as Kyen and Sacomaru. Things had been tense in between the boys after they got back to the palace last night. Kyen and Sacomaru stayed far away from each other, in fear of another spat between them.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't sense the presence of a wolf.

"Hey, Kanari! Are you doin' okay?" Kyen asked and put a hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to look at his handsome face. She couldn't wish for a better friend than Kyen. She knew that no matter what happened, he would always remain by her side.

"I'm fine," She replied. "Just letting out some pent up anger," Kyen glanced at the mound of scarecrow carcasses in the corner and laughed. Things had always been easy between them. She hoped that as they aged, it would remain that way.

"I was hoping I could talk to you," His tone was suddenly serious. When Kanari glanced back at him after gazing at the scarecrows, she was shocked to see how different he looked without his usual playful expression.

"About what?" She was suddenly nervous for some reason. _Ok, cool it, Kanari! _She thought to herself. _It's either something really good, or really bad; just get over yourself and deal with it…_

She continued to argue with herself as Kyen led them outside. They found a beautifully blooming cherry tree and sat down. Kyen looked straight into Kanari's eyes. Kanari tried to push back the blush that threatened to show itself on her face. Kyen took a deep breath before continuing in an almost nervous tone.

"Kanari, I've been thinking about this a lot and…I….I…" He stuttered and had to clear his throat before continuing. "I wanted to know if…maybe…you would want to…err…b-be m-my…." He stopped again, his tanned face turning darker as he looked away from her.

"To be my m-mate…In the future," Kanari was stunned. For a moment, she stopped breathing and she could tell that he had as well.

"Not now, but later…" he mumbled. Kanari was still speechless. Her heart was hammering like a nervous woodpecker against an old oak tree. Kyen, her best friend for all her life; Kyen, the handsome wolf demon who was Koga's son; Kyen, the boy she had watched grow up alongside her had just asked her if she was interested in him.

"You don't have to answer now…" He said in a melancholy tone. "I guess I'll just go…" She almost let him walk away because of her frozen state, but she quickly thawed out and grabbed his hand as he stood up.

"Yes," She whispered. "Yes, Kyen…I will," He turned to her and a bright, incredulous smile lit up his entire face. He lifted her off the ground and held on to her tightly. He pulled back, just enough to see her face. He cupped her face in his hand.

Kanari couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart was pounding even harder than before as he bent down. He pressed his lips softly to hers and Kanari thought she was going to explode. She had never felt this kind of love and compassion for another person before. She loved her family, but that was different. She felt the most beautiful, wonderful, fluttery feeling ever.

She loved the feeling, just as she loved him.

Darius hid in a tree up above the palace garden and growled. He watched as the young inuyoukai girl locked lips with the ookami boy. He hid his aura well from the happy couple. _This is going to be much harder than I thought…_he thought to himself. _With that ookami boy involved with the girl, it will be much harder to take her. _

**I know it isn't very long. T.T I'm trying to work on two stories at once, so things are a little difficult. I'm also having a lot of personal problems, which are taking away from my writing time. I love you guys so much and I'm so lucky to have such amazing support. Rate and Review! **


	5. Note! 12-27-2012

I'm SOOOOO sorry for the very sporattic (sp?) updates...I have had alot on my mind and issues with my internet. I know that is no excuse for being so neglecting to my baby (the story). I really, truly love you guys. You all keep me going, through bad times and awful chapters :) I would like you to be supprotive of me and my story till the end, although I know all you guys have your own lives to live. I miss my updates and my reveiwers...I'm having alot of new ideas for different stories that I may or may not go through with before I finish Forever. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't forgotten about you guys. I'm so wracked with guilt that I can barely stand it! Tonight, I'm going to try and start chapter 5. I love you guys!3

12-27-2012


End file.
